Automatic Injection Lubricator systems have been developed for air driven power tools involving co-axial external air and internal capillary tube lubricating oil passages such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,600, 3,389,799 and 3,731,763. The Injection Lubricators involve an outlet for air comprising a conventional threaded fitting connection with a centrally mounted internal aperture barbed insert for a capillary tubing connection. In the use of such system with an air hose line of substantial length between the Injection Lubricator and the air driven tool, it is common practice to feed the capillary tube through the air hose until it is accessable at both ends and there is no difficulty in applying one end of the capillary tube to the barbed insert within the Injection Lubricator, as well as at the air tool end of the hose. However in applications where a "quick disconnect" fitting is provided at the Injection Lubricator end of the air hose, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,827, considerable difficulty has been encountered in making the required short capillary tube connection between the barbed insert of the Injection Lubricator and a similar barbed connection within that portion of the quick disconnect fitting which engages the Injection Lubricator since the very limited intervening space between the adjacent barbed inserts inherently restricts the length of the capillary tube connection therebetween and renders the preliminary connection of the capillary tube a painstaking delicate operation with considerable uncertainty of success as well as a distinct possibility of kinking or disconnection during completion of the threaded fitting connection. Thus, although once installed provision is made for the automatic coupling of the internal tube passage within the separable portions of the quick disconnect coupling, the necessity for the initial short capillary tube connection at the Injection Lubricator has severely impared the utility of the quick disconnect coupling and in practice resulted in a very large percentage of Injection Lubricators equipped with quick disconnect couplings having the capillary tube lines unattached or inoperative due to kinking.